


I've got no soul to sell

by Bovril



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Supernatural/The Walking Dead crossover, bottom!Dean, ordering, top!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bovril/pseuds/Bovril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Daryl Dixon is a fallen angel. He entertains Winchester brothers in multiple ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got no soul to sell

“Stop pretending that you don’t want it - don’t want me. We both know that it’s the only thing you can think about”, Daryl locked the door of the room and turned around facing Dean.

Hunter was standing there, butting up against the wall, staring somewhere over Daryl’s shoulder. His cheeks were visibly flushed, fists clenched and jaw tensed.

“God, I love the way you get so nervous. You’re always so strong, brave and unaffected , but now you’re just trying to hide your arousal and I haven’t even touched you yet. I’m gonna make you beg for it. Beg so pretty with those lips that were made to suck my cock”, Daryl moved toward Dean taking off his leather jacket.

“You’re out of your mind. That’s not gonna happen”

“Gonna happen”, Daryl took few more steps and was now standing right in front of him staring into his green eyes. “Right now and every time I fucking say so. You do whatever I want, whenever I tell you so” With one, fast move he took off his black, clinging t-shirt and smirked when he noticed that Dean licked his lips involuntarily.

“You can’t make me” Dean mouthed, before Daryl pins his hands above his head and kisses him forcefully, trailing his tongue over Dean’s parted lips. Dean let out a desperate moan.

“Oh yes, I can. But I won’t. I don’t have to. I’m simply making your wettest dreams come true. You look at me like you hate me, but we both know it’s just pure want” Dean shuddered at those words. “Don’t fight it. There’s no point. We can have so much fun together”

“Fuck you”

“Oh I’m gonna.” Daryl purred “Gonna fuck you rough against the wall”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat.

“No fucking way”, he stated firmly.

“That’s not your line, baby” He licked a wet trail down the hunter’s neck “You really want to play this game with me?” He set Dean’s hands free “I can play it – for eternity – fallen or not, I’m still an angel. I have time and you don’t. Plus I’m not the one who’s gonna loose it.” He ripped Dean’s t-shirt with one strong tug “I never loose. Oh, there’s also Sam. He’s such a whore”, whispered Daryl right into Dean’s ear caressing his chest ”Few days ago he sucked me off in the backseat of the Impala.” Dean tensed hearing those words. “Fuck. That tongue and plush lips. Hair you can take hold of and make him suck you deeper. I can’t blame you, now I get why you’re so up to fucking with your own brother. I guess it makes it more spicy and thrilling. Does he fuck you rough” Daryl palmed Deans cock through layers of clothes “or take his time rimming your ass until you’re a moaning mess” he tugged Dean’s ass gently ”and then fuck you slow and sweet whispering declarations of love?”

Dean’s desperate and hidden desire was starting to win over his strong will.  
“Shut up already and fuck me”

“I was planning to take my time with you. Fuck your mouth,” Daryl whispered, licking his earlobe and tugging it with his teeth lightly” smack your ass cherry red with my belt,” Daryl’s hot breath, the scent of whiskey beguiled Dean, making him shudder with want “tie you up, finger your tight ass until you’re begging me to fuck you, not let you come, but I just can’t wait to bury my cock inside that pretty ass of yours”

“Promises, promises”

Daryl groaned and manhandled Dean on the bed. He was running his hands over the hunter’s body, licking and biting down his throat, leaving marks. Dean shuddered when he realized that he won’t be able to cover them.

“Get yourself ready, whore” Daryl stated while passing him lube.

Dean obeyed. He kneeled on the bed, opened his belt buckle, unzipped his jeans and quickly took them and his boxers off. His cock popped out against his belly, leaving wet trail of precome near his navel. He was already achingly hard. He wanted to touch himself, but he knew Daryl was not going to like this idea – he should do what he had been told. He slicked his fingers and put his hand between his legs eagerly. At the beginning, he did it slowly with only one finger, watching how Daryl’s face was changing, but soon enough he got two fingers inside and started doing it faster, scissoring himself.

“God,” Daryl purred, when he saw that Dean is doing exactly what he had told him. “Such a slut”

Dean was panting and fucking himself relentlessly. He took his lower lip between his teeth, eyes shutting tightly when he got three fingers all the way inside. Daryl was sitting there, leaning on the bed frame, eyes fixed on Dean, while he was palming his cock through jeans.

“Daryl, please” Dean murmured hungrily after a while.

Daryl smirked at this statement. He took off jeans and sat exactly the same way as before, scanning Dean’s tanned body.

“C’mere”  
Dean crawled to him, watching him under his long lashes.

“Ride my cock.” Dean lowered himself onto Daryl, taking Daryl’s cock all the way to the base. “ God, you’re so tight. Fuck yourself like you mean it. Make it hurt”.

Dean fasten the pace, circling his hips, grinding into Daryl’s cock and then going almost all the way out, squeezing at the crown and earning lustful moans from Daryl’s parted lips.

Daryl put one of his hands on Dean’s cheek. He thumbed his jaw and then put two fingers into his mouth.

“Suck it”

Dean relented. Again. And he was sure he was not going to protest. Not ever. Not to Daryl.

Dean was moaning and dripping in sweat. His cock was pulsing and craved for attention. But Daryl didn’t care and nor did Dean. Dean fucked himself faster, was feeling the orgasm building in him. He was starting to lose his mind.

“Come for me, slut”

And just like this, he came – all over their bellies, spurting hot and wet, while on the back of his head he heard knocking on the door. He didn’t stop fucking himself, turned the head around and noticed Sam, then he heard Daryl ask.

“Wanna join us?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by a song: Nine Inch Nails - Closer


End file.
